


Switching Alliances

by Benny_Bunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benny_Bunny/pseuds/Benny_Bunny
Summary: When the opportunity arises for General Hux to finally imprison and take his revenge on Rose Tico, the Supreme Leader gives him a new mission: seduce her to their side.But who ends up seducing whom?





	1. Chapter 1

It was still there. Every morning Hux saw the scar that rebel scum had left on his fingers before his gloves went on, and every morning he was filled with hate. But today, finally, he would get her and make her pay.

Those rebels were tough, he’d give them that, but in one of the latest batch of prisoners, an ex-imperial, knowing Hux’s reputation was well-earned, had broken during torture and now he knew her next move.

 _Weak_ , whispered his father’s voice in his head. And while he loathed even the memory of the man, Hux had to admit it was weak of him to have focused on this rebel, this woman, this Rose Tico. But today he would have her.

He was on the bridge when he was informed that the new prisoners had arrived. He ordered them into single cells. He wanted no witnesses to this weakness of his. It was all very well to despise and even hate the rebels, but the last thing he needed was for someone to believe he’d become obsessed as Ren had over that blasted rebel jedi. No, it was nothing like that. After his cursed father had died, Armitage Hux made a promise to himself: no one would ever again leave a mark on him. She wouldn’t be the one for whom that promise would be broken.

The cell was spotless. Perhaps others would keep their cells dank and filthy but Hux refused to let a single millimetre of his ship to be anything but impeccable.

She was inside, sporting a black eye but otherwise looking unharmed, her chin defiantly up.

“You,” she practically spat. “Come back for more?”

Hux stared at her. Time went by and he could see her somewhat wilt. Oh, not her defiance, the wretched woman had plenty of that, but the post-battle tiredness was getting to her.

“I’m not telling you anything,” she said. “You can torture me all you want.” And she grinned, eye now almost swollen shut.

“I want nothing from you but your suffering,” Hux said, turning his pristine boots around and leaving Rose Tico alone and baffled in her cell.

“Arise, General,” the spectral image of Supreme Leader Snoke told him, and Hux did so with military precision.

“Supreme Leader,” he nodded respectfully.

“Tell me of the prisoners taken today,” Snoke demanded.

“A rabble of rebels,” Hux replied. “None of note. They will all still be processed as the rules dictate.”

“You deceive me, young Hux,” Snoke said with a ghost of a smirk which caused Hux’s spine to tingle. “For I see there is one among them which interests you especially. I hope you are not going the way of my apprentice and letting your obsessions get the best of you.”

“I assure you it is not so, my lord,” he hastened to reply. “Merely a small score to settle with one of the rebel scum.”

“Ah,” said Snoke. “But this is no mere rebel scum. I hear this prisoner is friends with some of the highest member of the Rebellion, among them my young apprentice’s jedi obsession.”

Hux kept quiet. He knew Tico was friends with the jedi, but he had no interest in, by way of interrogating her, aiding in Ren’s mission to capture the jedi.

“The rebels,” Snoke went on, “especially the new jedi, have a peculiar failing. They will come after their friend. Especially the traitor we nursed within our midst like a snake, FN-2187. But I have no intention of allowing them to get what they are after.”

“My lord?” Hux prompted, confused.

“I am tasking you with a mission, General Hux: you are to turn this rebel against her cause so that, even if they get her back, she’ll be one of us amongst them.”

“My Lord… How am I to do such a thing?” Hux asked, baffled.

“Seduce her, of course” Snoke replied.

It’s not that he was some cold-blooded thing, as most of his subordinates thought. He’d been with women. It had started with a revoltingly humiliating visit to a brothel, forced by his father who aimed to make a man out of him, but thankfully through is military service he’d met a few select partners who, like him, were focused on the fast track but still needed to let off some steam. These were short-lived relationships with no future planed, and they suited him well.

But this woman was not like any of his other partners. There was no shared history, no shared expectations. She would be unwilling and if there was one thing Hux abhorred was lack of sexual consent. He punished it severely in his subordinates, war was no excuse. He remembered all too well his mother’s pain, as a cook at his father’s employ, with no say on what she wanted, burdened with a child she couldn’t even show she loved. An now somehow, he would have to find a way to sway this rebel scum to his side.

En route he gave orders for a suite to be prepared adjoining his and soon he found himself in front of Tico’s cell, where she stood already cuffed.

“Gather your things,” he told her. “You’re coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

He made a point of placing his gloveless hand on the metrics door pass to let her see she wouldn’t get in or out without him.

“I’ll just bite the whole thing off, next time.” She said.

Frowning, Hux made her precede him in entering the quarters. Compared to his spartan military quarters, Tico’s were practically luxurious.

He waited for the door to slide closed behind them then turned to look at her. She had a wide eyed, open mouthed look of confusion on her face when she turned to him, which quickly became thunderous.

“You’re going to make me some kinda _concubine_?!”

He opened his mouth to deride her ridiculous suggestion but realised too late that she was right.

“What I’m going to make you,” he started. “Is the offer of a deal.”

“I don’t want no deals from you!”

“The rebellion will start negotiating for its prisoners. There are several of ours we wish to see exchanged,” He told her. “You, however, have a choice.”

“You telling me I’m not going to be one of those exchanged prisoners,” she surmised.

“Exactly. But as I said you have a choice: I can keep you here, quietly… or we can advertise the fact that we are torturing you for information and don’t intend to ever return you.”

“I’ll take the second option,” she hastened to say.

“I’d prefer it if you did,” he replied catching her off-guard. “You see, your little… friends, the jedi and the traitor FN-2187—”

“His name is Finn!” She interrupted.

“Will surely,” he continued as if she hadn’t interrupted. “Come to your rescue. That way you’ll be the downfall of two of our most wanted enemies.”

Tico looked at him with barely contained fury. He was sure he’d be out of several fingers if they were in her reach.

“I’ll let you settle in,” he told her. “And I’ll send a med droid to look you over.”

“To make sure I’m to your satisfaction?!” She hissed.

Hux’s hand was already on the door pass when he turned to her.

“You’ve already lost a sister to this war,” he told her. “How many more people are you willing to lose?”

And then he left her.

Hux went about his day with a sense of doom weighing upon him. He received the med droid’s report. The rebel was healthy and, more importantly, had an anticonceptional chip in her arm. The only way this situation could become worse would be to accidentally impregnate her. Armitage Hux, with a rebel’s brat. His father’s treatment of him had made it clear that the Hux line would end with him. He could not endure the thought of becoming his father and ending up abusing his child just because that’s all he’d ever known of parenting.

As it was, even without that spectre hanging over him, he felt absolutely loathe to have to face Tico at the end of his day.

When he opened the door to her quarters he found her freshly dressed in military fatigues bearing no rank and an expression of absolute fury on her face.

“You’re not going to rape me.” She told him point blank.

He opened his mouth to tell her he had no such intentions only to be slammed against the door, his hand scrambling for his service blaster and… and she was kissing him? If you could call that attack of tongue and teeth – and what was it with her and teeth – kissing.

It was a weird angle. For all of her larger than life fury and presence Tico was tiny compared to him. Even as he bent down to reciprocate the kiss it was odd, so he grabbed her by her waist, reverted their positions against the door, and hoisted her up onto his hips. Her legs wrapped around them immediately.

He cautiously deepened the kiss – there was no telling she wouldn’t bite his tongue off – and grabbed and tilted her curvy hips so he could slot his growing erection against the material hiding the folds of her sex. She gave a strangled moan as he did, so he started rhythmically thrusting against her.

It had truly been a long time and he was rock hard in mere moments, her breathy moans sounding close in his ears as he kissed his way down her throat, as he made his way to the place where her neck met her shoulder and bit. She screamed and honestly, he wasn’t that much in control and it was time to take things to the bed.

She was tiny but curvy so he grabbed onto the globes of her ass and carried her to the bed.

There was really no finesse in the undressing part of things. If there was one thing that they both knew was how to divest themselves of military fatigues and soon enough they were both naked in her bed.

Hux didn’t stop to admire her, he wanted to taste her. It had been so long since he’d tasted a woman. He started on her neck and made his way to her breasts with their dusky nipples, they were small but a mouthful and his mind turned to static as he engulfed her breast whole and sucked. She shrieked and he kept at it, his hand making its way down her body, caressing as it went. He didn’t trust her enough to ever put his fingers near her mouth again, her cunt, however, was a different business. He glided his fingertips over her puffy slick folds, spreading the slick around and she was so, so wet he thought he’d embarrass himself right then and there, he went lower, swirling twice around her opening, feeling her slick overflow and he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help the sense of possessiveness. Even if just for now this woman was his. He cupped her possessively smearing her slick on the palm of his hand grinding the heel against her engorged clit, feeling her slick pool against him and carefully thrust one finger into her, then two, the scarred ones. He kept thrusting as he switched to her other breast and sucked, then bit just this side of pain while Tico was a babbling mess under him, open and his.

He curved his fingers on the instroke massaging the front of her channel, while never letting up the pressure of the heel of his hand on her clit, and just like that she came. He could feel her tight little contractions trying to milk him of his seed even if all he’d given her were his fingers.

And finally, finally, with her dripping in her cum he could feast.

Hux loved how women tasted. Some of the others cadets in the military academy and later on, used to complain about it as if it were a necessary evil, but Hux loved nothing more than to feel a woman’s slick folds against his tongue, to tease her for so long that she begged, that she couldn’t do without him, that she needed him and him alone.

He didn’t make the mistake of diving right in. He spread her and looked at her, still breathing hard, eyes closed. Even down there she was pretty, delicate and swollen, red from his attentions.

He started by kissing her knee, then placed her leg over his shoulder and carefully, so carefully, bit the back of it. Tico mewled and squirmed a bit, so he did the same for her other knee. Up he moved as slowly as he could, kissing and licking the roundness of her thighs, then bit into her inner thigh, deep, but slow, to let her feel it. He moved up, up and missed the place she wanted him the most completely, focusing instead on the crease where hip met thigh and licking it, spreading her more open, her other leg on top of his other shoulder as well. Only then did he move to where he wanted. He avoided her still sensitive clit and instead dove to where her taste was richer. He swirled her cum from her opening drinking it down, stuck his tongue into her, slurping it out, the sounds loud and obscene in the quiet room other than Tico’s moans.

He kept at it until her broken moans started being interspersed with pleadings for more and only then did he move to her clit. He dragged his tongue from her opening scooping all her slick into his mouth before savouring it and covering her whole cunt with his mouth and sucking. Hard.

She shrieked and tried to curl into herself, hand moving down to cover her mound, but he was having none of it, he grabbed her hand and firmly pressed it down on the bed. He had his prize and he wasn’t going to relinquish it until he was ready.

From Tico he could only hear a barrage of his name and _please_ when he moved to her clit and sucked it into his mouth giving her just the right amount of suction while thrusting his fingers back into her cunt. She was so primed she came screaming, tears streaming down her face.

He so wanted to go back and taste her new wave of cum, but it’d been so, so long and he was at the end of his tether.

He placed her legs back on the bed, hands gently massaging her still quivering thigh muscles. He was starting to get worried because she kept crying, but she roughly grabbed his face and drew him on top of her, all teeth and need as she kissed him. She opened her thighs and hoisted her legs on his hips, reached down and guided him into her. He thought he’d just glide right in after all he’d done to her, but it was still a surprisingly tight fit which took, what felt like to him, forever to conquer. Inch by inch he slid into her, retreating to smear himself into her slick until he was seated to the hilt. He waited there to let her get used to his girth, but she was impatient and started moving her hips, daring him to move with her.

He grabbed her hips, tilting them to make her take all of him in every stroke. He was moving like a dream in her now, gliding in and out. He tilted her hips further and… there it was. She screamed and ground down on his cock as it now pressed hard against the front of her channel.

She begged him to go harder, and he obliged, the bed practically moving with them from the force of his thrusts and he really, really thought he was going to embarrass himself if she didn’t come quickly, so he snaked those very same scarred fingers between their straining bodies and circled her clit, hard, once, twice, three times and she came. Hard little pulses constricting his cock, so tight they were almost painful, so tight they just milked the seed right out of him and he could feel himself emptying powerful jets of it into her welcoming little body.

After a few moments he realised he was too heavy for her and laid down beside her, both still breathing hard.

He was considering whether or not she’d let him lick her cunt clean when she thrust out her hand under his nose.

“Rose,” she said. “I think we’re on first name basis now.

“Armitage,” he replied, giving her a firm handshake while looking into her laughing eyes and feeling himself fall into a completely different sort of danger.


	3. Chapter 3

It really was galling that the best sex of her life was with General Armitage Hux, the cream of the crop of the imperials. Word had it he was close to making Grand Moff so worse than that only if she fucked Snoke.

And really, she’d hated him so much before she was forced to spend her nights – and now mornings too, since he didn’t bother returning to his rooms – with him.

He’d opened up a bit about himself but really, there was no other way of putting it, he was trash. The galaxy was full of bad childhoods and most people, the majority in fact, didn’t destroy whole planets because of it. So she was no closer to getting some kind of messed up hostage syndrome feelings for him. She didn’t sympathise with his views any more than when she arrived. To think that all those stormtroopers he commanded out there were taken from their families, like Finn… This gave Rose pause. Finn. She literally hadn’t thought of any of her friends since that first night. Hadn’t even thought of escaping. But she must escape, mustn’t she? Did she have some kinda of messed up hostage feelings for her captor after all? Or was this, as her sister Paige would put it, a severe case in need of dickhab? Good dick, Paige had said, will have you acting crazy. She’d laughed then, now look at her.

She could hear him arriving. He walked in and greeted her with a smile that months ago would have seemed incongruous on his face, but now was all too familiar and, dare she say it, dear to her. He bent down and kissed her, offering her flowers, and really all that was missing was the “Honey I’m home” because were she not on his ship as his prisoner – and was she is prisoner? – they might as well be married.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“Same old,” she replied. “What about you?”

He hesitated which she knew meant he’d had to deal with the rebels, but he quickly recovered and found other topics.

She always listened to try and gather info for the rebellion, but nowadays she found herself slipping more and more into just being interested in his life, in him. And wouldn’t that be the shittiest thing ever, to fall in love with General Hux of all people?

Some days, in the beginning especially, she’d ignore him as he walked in. He never forced himself on her and seemed relieved just to have someone to talk to. Other days she was on him while the door had barely slid closed. She liked those days better. Really this couldn’t be love. She refused for this to be love. It had to be some weird sex magic thing. As far as she knew he wasn’t a force user or anything, and Rey never mentioned having any sex powers for all the interest she never exhibited in sex. So it had to be some kinda… imperial academy thing. She bet they had lessons with charts and everything on how to seduce beings from all over the galaxy. Armitage probably had drills on that stuff, probably came top of the class, no pun intended. How else would you explain him?

“What do you want to have for dinner?” He asked her.

What she wanted to have was him. Besides she’d been off food lately, it mostly left her queasy. Doubtlessly her body rejecting imperial food.

So she just kissed him and dragged him to bed. He was surprised but he was game. He never seemed to get enough of her and gods, the man really knew how to use his mouth.

She was down for a quickie, but it was not to be. As soon as she settled and grinded her pelvis to his he started taking off her clothes and dragging her up, huge hands enveloping her hips – it never ceased to amaze her how much larger he was than her – he dragged her up, up right over his mouth. She tried to squirm away and just get his cock inside her, but the man was honestly incapable of having sex without tasting her.

“Please. Please.” He said.

So she just let him tilt her hips so her cunt was right over his mouth.

As always, she wasn’t so lucky that’s he’d just get to business. He spread small bites all over her thighs, bruises that bloomed on her delicate skin. She knew him enough by now to know they were marks of ownership and she didn’t really know what to feel about that. Sometimes he’d lick straight into her, suck the slick out of her and rub the beginning of a stubble all over her, so he’d be covered in her slick, and he’d whisper _mine_. She didn’t think he even was aware he said it. But that was what he was doing right now, and her thighs were already shaking, damn the man, he had a way of sealing his large mouth all over her small cunt and sucking all of her at once, it drove her crazy. And just like now, he’d only let up to work two – now three because she’d gotten somewhat used to his girt – fingers inside her and pressing them just _there_ , hard. And instead of thrusting them he’d just… rub that spot pressing so hard, and with his beautiful lips slurping her loud, the suction to her clit… it was all too much and she came screaming.

That was another thing she hated. She had never screamed for any other man. Curse the empire.

As she tried to catch her breath on top of his chest she couldn’t avoid noticing how tenderly he’d pet her hair, rubbed circles on her back and told her how pretty she was, how perfect she tasted, how he could do that forever. It was honestly getting too mushy for her, so she slid down, held his cock upright, and attempted to slide down it in one go. Easier said than done. Even all trembling and open he was a challenge to her, she had to take him by increments, inch by inch, while he looked at her with a lover’s devotion, though sometimes his gaze slipped down to the place they were joined and his green eyes were all pupil and lust.

She could feel the stretch and it wasn’t quite pain, but it wasn’t quite pleasure yet, and she just _needed_ him inside her, needed to feel him right at the bottom of her, needed to feel close to him, and gods, she hated herself for it. Finally, he was there, and she keened and there was a moment where they didn’t even move, just looked each other right in the eye, and sometimes she could swear there was more than possessiveness there, that maybe there was love.

She started moving, and the way he’d slide out, dragging all over her sensitive channel, then thrust back, despite all her slick, still fighting against the resistance of her, it was enough to drive her crazy, especially when he knew just how to tilt her hips just so, so he’d drag his cock over that magical place within herself, that place no one had found but him... and she sped up and must have been able to say something because he replied “Always,” and the bed was shaking now, he was going hard and rough within her, just as she liked it and she could feel him sooo deep. And for the first time he came first, though she followed him right behind as he kept whispering “Always, always, I’ll always love you _,_ ” in her ear and she remembered how once she’d said that the way to win was not by fighting what you hate, but by saving what you love.


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards things changed. He gave her more freedom, access to the holonet for one. She was sure he knew she was sending all she could to the rebels, but it seemed he was willing to put up with some things for her. Or perhaps everything he told her she thought of use was just misdirecting information that led the rebels into traps. She got frantic messages from Finn and Rey and even from General Organa and they all looked sad by the end. They didn’t seem to understand that she truly loved him, and he loved her. They thought she had been caught in a hostage caring for her captor situation, but she knew better… didn’t she?

She’d never be the ideal military wife or whatever she was to him, but they could make it work.

Everything seemed to be going fine for the next few months, but every day she felt more and more tired, to the point where she ended up requesting a med droid.

“Please proof your finger for a diagnostic sample,” it said in its robotic voice.

Rose did as asked and it pricked her finger.

“Allow up to 1 standard minute for final diagnosis,” it said.

It was then that Armitage ran through the door to their quarters.

“I heard you requested a med droid. Are you injured? Are you unwell?” He demanded.

“Nah,” Rose replied. “I’ve just been feeling off lately.”

“Off how?” He asked.

“Diagnosis: pregnancy of 12 weeks,” interrupted the med droid. “Recommended treatment: a new course of vitamin supplements for the duration and close monitoring of the fetus.”

Armitage looked as poleaxed as she felt.

“Is it,” he stuttered to the med droid. “Is it too late for termination?”

He couldn’t have hurt her more if he’d tried, and he clearly wasn’t even trying. She knew how terrible his father had been, how he feared turning into him, how he feared fathering a son and treating him like he was treated, fathering a son who would then turn into his father.

Before the med droid could reply she shouted, “There will be NO termination!”

“How could this happen,” Armitage said, agitatedly pacing their living quarters. “You have an anticonceptional chip!”

Here the med droid intervened. “Anticonceptional chip rendered inert by electric discharge from taser at capture.”

Armitage was white as a sheet as he dropped himself onto a sofa. She understood, she did, but it didn’t make it any less hurtful.

“Is everything alright with the baby?” She asked the med droid.

“The female fetus is in optimal condition, however further monitoring will be needed.” Replied the med droid.

“Well,” she told Armitage. “Cheer up, at least it’s a girl.”

Some colour seemed to have returned to his cheeks. “A girl,” he said in a contemplative tone. “A daughter.”

A little later he left to go speak with the odious Snoke, though she felt sure the disgusting snake had anticipated just such a thing. Another tool to manipulate Armitage with… it’s probably what he’d had planned from the very beginning with the “mission” he’d assigned him to seduce her to their side.

She wouldn’t bear it. She wouldn’t put her little girl through this. She could see now she’d been blind and fallen into a trap, fallen for him, even if he was as much a victim as she was, and she was beginning to doubt even that. She had to leave.

*******

After his talk with the Supreme Leader who seemed not at all surprised by the news, and, as Hux had started to suspect, had planned the whole thing from the start, he had a new mission: make Rose his wife. It would take work, but they _could_ be an imperial military family. Sure, she was an ex-rebel, but she’d already refused offers of rescue from her friends, from what he’d seen monitoring their transmissions, and General Leia had clearly given her up for lost.

They could be happy. After all, a daughter wasn’t a son. A daughter wouldn’t turn into his father. He wouldn’t see his own failures mirrored in her face. He was starting to warm up to the idea. A little girl who looked like Rose and nothing like his cursed family. A little girl who he could love and cherish and maybe some day she’d follow in his footsteps and become a great general within the Empire. He could trust Rose to make sure he was a good father, to make sure he never strayed. Already in him he could feel a new love for his child blossoming within his chest, a love promising to rival the one he felt for Rose in its intensity.

As he made his way to their quarter, planning on which room to turn into a nursery he couldn’t help but notice the odd glances directed his way by the subordinates he met along the way.

It was only when he got to their quarters to find them empty that he understood, and the despair he felt threatened to bring him to his knees.

*******

It was surprisingly easy to leave The Finalizer. Hux had given her permission to roam the ship at will but doing so brought her face to face with all the hateful people who’d tried to kill her friends, so she usually stayed in their quarters.

As it was all she had to do was go to hangar bay 12 and request a ship. No one had dared question General Hux’s… mistress or concubine, or what ever she was.

As soon as she found herself far away from The Finalizer she realised she didn’t know the current location of the Resistance… and no one was likely to tell her… and she couldn’t blame them at all.

Still, she opened up a com frequency and asked to talk to Finn, who barely spoke to her as it was since she became know as Hux’s concubine, and he quickly passed her on to General Leia.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” General Leia said. “But you’re too great of a security risk.”

“I understand,” Rose sobbed.

“However, I’m not about to leave you and your child out to fend for yourselves when you’ve finally gained the strength to leave Hux,” Leia told her. “I still have a lot of clout with the Alderaanian survivors, I can find someone to take you in.”

“I’m,” Rose hiccuped. “I’m really thankful for that.”

Using the coordinates Leia had given her, she set her course.

*******

He was going insane without her. A whole month had passed with no sign of her or their child. He’d posted an astronomical reward for information on her on the holonet: live and unharmed, but so far no one could find her.

Was this to be his life? Pining and waning for Rose, waking up from nightmares where he was hunted by his own child, who’d been brought up to hate him and the Empire?

He needed her back, but he knew he couldn’t make her his prisoner again. He loved her too much for that. And what’s more he missed her physically too. He missed her taste. He missed her small curvy body writhing and moaning beneath his. He missed just picking her up and kissing her senseless. He missed feasting on her delicious cunt while she deliriously lost all sense and begged for him. She missed how she had asked for him to love her.

Another month passed; Rose must now be 5 months along. Did she have a pregnant belly yet? Could she feel their little girl moving within her? He could barely perform his duties because these thoughts tormented him constantly.

It was then he received information about her: they had sighted her in New Alderaan. Ironic that she’d taken up refuge in the ashes of a people the empire had destroyed, just as he had destroyed the Hosnian System. But no Hosnian survivor would welcome his wife and child, no matter how good.

He got into his personal command shuttle and set course for New Alderaan. He went without a plan, with nothing but hope.

*******

Rose was miserable. Oh, they treated her well enough for a traitor and Hux’s whore, but she was constantly reminded by their suspicious looks that that was how they saw her. No one mistreated her, but no one truly welcomed her either.

She wanted to go back to the Resistance, no… she wanted to go back to him.

Maybe she was wrong in the head. Her sister had died fighting these monsters, protecting the world from them, and Armitage was one of its most horrible brutes, the one who’d committed genocide against a whole system. And she wanted to return to his arms.

What’s more, in a purely practical way, she was horny. She missed his body. She missed him and his weird obsession with tasting her at all times, begging her for it. She missed his delicious girth inside her, stretching her, filling her to capacity. She missed him.

She wasn’t even surprised when she saw his command shuttle, just resigned. In retrospective she should have stolen that ship, how funny would that have been.

She ran into his arms as soon as he came out and he hugged her so tight it hurt.

“ _Don’t leave me_ ,” he whispered fiercely, over and over into her hair. “ _Don’t ever leave me again._ ”

She leaned back. “I’m not going back.” She told him.

He nodded at her.

**EPILOGUE**

It wasn’t easy, he never thought it’d be easy. They’d moved to a small outer rim planet, kept a small house, grew their own food, and soon little Paige would be going to school. She made it all worth it: all the years of training, the cruel rise to power, to the rank of General so soon in his career. She was worth it.

Right now she was playing around Rose’s legs as Rose tried to get their unruly garden in order. He was preparing his lessons for the next day, he taught at the small local school while Rose worked as a mechanic.

Paige was tall for her age, she got that from him, the rest she got from her mother, thank the gods, not a trace of Brendol Hux in her. And Armitage had found it easy to be a father. Had taken to it instinctively and it baffled him how anyone could have failed so badly at it as his father had, it was incomprehensible that anyone could do anything less than love their child as much as he loved Paige.

It might not have been at all the life he’d planned for himself. But it was a good life.

End


End file.
